Hello, Kurt!
by anniegotapenohmy
Summary: This time Kurt is going to get what he wants and he's not going to let anything stop him!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own them.**

**Rating: T**

**This is my first fan fiction. Please be kind.**

**I want to personally and lovingly thank Slayed825 for editing my submission. Thank you honey.**

_**Hello, Kurt!**_

Kurt sat on the edge of the empty stage at McKinley High pondering his current situation. These past few years had been difficult in so many ways. His dad married Finn's mother. He had eyes for Finn up until that point. Now Finn was his brother and that notion had to be totally nixed.

Then David Karofsky had made his life so unbearable he left McKinley and went to Dalton Academy. The pure torture that animal had put him through was more than Kurt could deal with each day.

The hard part was knowing that David was so in the closet and taking his angst out on the one person who could help. Kurt knew he could really help David but only when David was ready. Would he ever be ready?

Kurt knew he had always been ready to be himself despite what anyone might think or say. David, on the other hand, was afraid.

Then there was the ultimate blow of being named prom "queen" at McKinley. The shear humiliation of that ordeal was so difficult. But, in true Kurt fashion, he rose above it all.

Kurt was Kurt.

Like today, sitting on the stage. Wide eyed, he was gently tapping the bottom of the stage with his patent leather white loafers. Only Kurt could wear patent leather white loafers and make them look stunning. As for the rest of his ensemble of the day it was oh so Couture! His rose colored shirt was topped with a very fashionable white button-down vest. The pants were white as well and then there were the to-die-for rose-pink and white argyle socks that were such a find and a total bargain. The piesta resistance was the silk rose-pink and white paisley scarf. Eat your heart out, GQ!

Suddenly, Kurt's visions of fashion were interrupted.

"Kurt, hey, Kurt! What are you doing in here all by yourself?".

Kurt looked out from the shadows and saw Rachel.

Kurt had such mixed feelings about the little diva. First of all, she sooooooooooo needed his expert advice on fashion. He had tried that once, but it was a major failure! Rachel's outfits were borderline hideous on a good day. He could do an entire make over on her and then maybe she would get to Broadway in style!

Getting lost in the thought of dressing the diva, Kurt quickly replied, "Oh, I am just reflecting about the last few years".

"So what are you thinking about Kurt?" Rachel asked. "Is it Nationals and how Finn blew it by kissing me right in the middle of the performance? Kurt, I am so sorry. I'm really, really sorry and I know I should have stopped Finn, but I just couldn't."

The diva continued to ramble about how sorry she was and Kurt felt himself tuning her out even though he could sense the sincerity in her apology. But that wasn't why he was day dreaming right in the middle of her ramblings.

It was that kiss. It seemed like so very long ago now but Kurt had dreamed of being the recipient of Finn's kiss. He had tried. God knows he had tried to get Finn's attention so many times.

He had watched Finn's every move down the hallway and listened to every note Finn sang in Glee Club. Although, Kurt knew that Finn wasn't destined to be a singer...he just didn't have the moxie to pull it off. Finn was the one back then.

Not any longer though...brothers now...there are just rules about these type of things and Finn was off limits and had to be out of Kurt's head.

Yet, there was that kiss...

"Kurt, just please say you aren't mad at me, please! I wanted to win Nationals just as much as you did and I would never do anything intentionally to jeopardize our chances," Rachel fervently continued as Kurt made his way back to the conversation at hand.

"Enough, Rachel, I accept your apology," Kurt finally replied.

Rachel smiled one of her famous Rachel smiles knowing her apology was accepted. Then, clutching her books tightly, she made a quick turn on her heels and exited the auditorium.

Kurt watched as the little diva quickly walked up the aisle as if she were on a mission.

Obviously, Kurt thought to himself, Rachel has made it a point to apologize to everyone in Glee Club today. Wondering where he fell on her list of apologies...was he first, in the middle or last? With Rachel, who knew?

This was his problem with Rachel, the reigning diva of Glee Club. Kurt always found himself taking the backseat to her. It just wasn't fair. How many times did he have to sing backup to Rachel Berry?

When would it be Kurt's turn?

Certainly, Rachel was talented but why was it always about Rachel? Rachel always gets the lead, Rachel gets the kudos, Rachel gets the guy...Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. It was like a bad episode of "The Brady Bunch."

How about Kurt, Kurt, Kurt for a change?

"Oh my goodness what time is it?" Kurt said out loud.

Kurt realized he was supposed to meet Blaine at the coffee shop after school. All of his day dreaming had gotten the best of him and time had passed without him noticing.

Carefully getting up onto the stage, Kurt took a long look around the McKinley auditorium and was on his way to meet with Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kurt approached The Misto Coffee Shop he looked through the large pane glass window and saw Blaine sitting at one of the tables.

Yes, Blaine.

There he was.

Looking very sharp in his blue blazer with red trim.

He was a very fine looking man in Kurt's eyes. Handsome in fact.

He had made Kurt feel special. No one else made him feel that way other than his dad and mom when she was alive. Blaine accepted Kurt and everything about Kurt and that is how it should be.

Blaine had given Kurt that wonderful first kiss. A very cherished moment in time. A moment that Kurt had waited and waited to happen. A moment that had played out in his head a million times but just not knowing the when, where and who of that first kiss.

Now it had happened and it was Blaine.

Then why, not thirty minutes ago, was Kurt thinking of a kiss from Finn? It was confusing and just plain wrong. He had to get this notion out of his head for good.

Kurt took a deep breath and got back to the moment at hand.

As he stood there looking at Blaine, Kurt also saw his own reflection in the window pane.

"Is that me? Is that who I am?"Kurt thought.

"How do I be me to the fullest and fulfill my dreams?"Kurt pondered.

Blaine was wonderful. But, Blaine was so much like Rachel.

Blaine was the leader of The Warblers. It had been all about Blaine before Kurt came to Dalton Academy.

At least Kurt had made a point to Blaine about not hogging the spotlight all of the time. Thankfully, Blaine agreed for at least that one number.

But, it was obvious to Kurt, Blaine and his be-bopping boys would always reign supreme and Kurt had little or no chance to be himself.

Blaine could never be a match to Kurt's dreams of singing the likes of Bette, Barbra or Judy. No way, no how.

Kurt had to make his own way just like he always did.

With that thought, Kurt marched into the coffee shop with a sense of confidence and joined Blaine at the table.

"Hi pigeon, how are you doing on this glorious day?" Kurt opened.

"Fine and you?" Blaine replied hesitantly, due to the pigeon reference.

"I am absolutely fabulous! The 'great' Rachel Berry made it a point to apologize about the Nationals now "infamous kiss" that blew our chances at winning and now everything is just fine, just fine", Kurt said with an overt air of confidence.

"You really don't seem like your normal self, Kurt. What is going on with you?" Blaine caringly replied.

"I am sorry Blaine, I have been doing a lot of thinking today. It has been a difficult couple of years and I guess I am taking it out on you. I am sorry. I don't really mean to do that to you. Sometimes things are just so hard but I have to admit that you have come to my rescue. You gave me a chance with The Warblers and then you honored me at the prom with the dance. You have been my hero in so many ways."

"I...well I...I love you Blaine. I have never felt love before," Kurt continued. "I think this is love. I believe it is love. I have tried so hard to fit in. I have felt like such an outcast. You, and only you, have made a difference. You have believed in me. You have really seen me for who I am. You gave me that look of looks. A look that made all the differnce. I love you for that Blaine. I truly do."

Blaine, easily replied, "I love you, Kurt. I truly do as well. It hasn't been easy for me either. Just because I have made an impact on The Warblers doesn't mean everyone really understands me, even though Dalton Academy is all about tolerance and acceptance. I do know that has helped but it is hard to be yourself when not everyone really understands even though they accept. Do you know what I mean, Kurt?" Blaine replied.

"It is so different at McKinley," Kurt said. "You are lucky to have at least the understanding. I don't feel I have that at all. A few of the Glee Club Members 'get it', I think. Mercedes totally gets me because she is in her own minority and battling her own battles. Rachel, Finn and Quinn haven't got a clue and that is for certain. They are in their own little world at the moment'.

At this moment, Kurt could only think of the prom. Blaine may have been consoling him about acceptance and understanding but Kurt's mind went to the prom. It was awful. He heard Blaine talking and he did appreciate the care he could sense in the words but he wasn't really hearing the words. His only thoughts were on the fact that he was named prom queen in front of the entire school. The utter humiliation and he so tried to pull it off with dignity anyway. And then David, oh my David. He totally refused to "go there" and Kurt knew he had so completely tried in that split second to give David a chance to "come out" and be who he really was. God this life is so hard sometimes, Kurt thought. Why does it have to be this way?

As Kurt managed his way back to Blaine's wonderful consoling conversation, Kurt developed a plan. A plan that would be the ultimate plan to show McKinley High you can't mess with Kurt Hummel.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own them.

Rated: T

The double doors at McKinley High flew open. Black cowboy boots, black leather pants, black silk shirt and major attitude just burst through those doors. You could almost hear the tune playing in his head...Staying alive..ah..ah..ah..ah staying alive...staying alive. Jaws dropped, mouths were open and all of the students in the hallway at McKinley at this moment would be talking about it for years. It was a moment. It was Kurt Hummel's moment.

Kurt had made a decision.

It was a major decision.

If the McKinley student body thought that they could humble Hummel into submission, they were sooooo wrong. Being named Prom Queen may have seemed like an insult to them but for Kurt it was an opportunity. An opportunity to show "those" people he would not be undone by such antics.

With a title comes responsibility, Kurt thought.

I will show them all exactly how responsible I am and turn this around. I will show them!

So with those black leather clad hips swaying to the Bee Gees tune playing in his head, Kurt strutted down the hall.

All eyes were on him.

This was perfect.

Kurt was on a mission.

A mission to embrace being McKinley's Prom Queen and all that it entailed. The first order of business was to get the dance from the Prom King that Kurt had been denied.

Where was he? Where was David? Ahhh...there he is! Kurt spotted the football player down at the far end of the hallway trying to hide behind an open locker door.

David couldn't believe his eyes.

Was he seeing things?

It was Kurt. Kurt all dressed in black. Hips swaying. Walking toward him...walking...walking...no not walking...strutting. Strutting?

If David could have crawled into the open locker he would have.

David was afraid of what might happen when Kurt finally approached him.

But there was no where to hide and then Kurt was there, right there, facing David.

Time stopped for a second. A second that seemed like an hour.

David took a good look at Kurt.

Kurt looked tough. The all black outfit hit David like a ton of bricks. Was that a good thing?

As his eyes moved up to Kurt's face, David realized that atop Kurt's glowing brown hair sat a perfectly appointed prom queen tiara.

Snapping David out of the endless gaze, Kurt firmly stated," Mr. Karofsky I believe you owe me a dance and I intend to get it right here and now."

David had no where to hide. All eyes were on him.

He couldn't allow this little gay boy to get the best of him. David had to "man-up" and suck it up.

How bad could it be anyway? One dance with Hummel and it would be done. Finished. End of story.

"Fine Hummel," the football player growled. "Just name the time and place. Let's get it over with so you can leave me alone and go back to your little fairy world."

Kurt's confidence could not be shaken by anything David had to say today. Kurt knew that David would agree to the dance. David would have no choice when faced with all of the onlookers. David had to put on his "macho" and not run away.

"I said right here and now Mr. Karofsky and I meant it," Kurt reaffirmed.

Out from the crowd emerged Puck with guitar in hand and Artie. Kurt had already made them allies in his plan to dance with David. As Kurt nodded for the musicians to begin, David's face turned ghastly white. The football player thought he could somehow delay this dance until there weren't so many students watching.

That wasn't going to happen.

Not one single student had moved an inch since Hummel had approached him.

It was like everyone was frozen in time. Everyone except for Brittany. That blonde bubble head was chanting, "Go Kurt, go Kurt, go!" like one of her Cheerio cheers. What a goofball, David thought.

But there was music now playing and there was singing and there was Kurt poised and ready for THE dance.

David had to comply. There was no escaping this reality. 


End file.
